


this is why none of my friends like me

by 8i5exu4l_Tr45h



Category: im going to hell - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Whats wrong with us, Written by jOsH, my dude, shitpost, this is a joke i swear, this is why nobody loves me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8i5exu4l_Tr45h/pseuds/8i5exu4l_Tr45h
Summary: sorry this is actual shitalso sorry im gayoh and this is someone else because i didnt wanna wait for an invitiation





	this is why none of my friends like me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollowAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowAlien/gifts).



> sorry this is actual shit
> 
> also sorry im gay
> 
> oh and this is someone else because i didnt wanna wait for an invitiation

As Ariana leaned closer, she couldn't contain herself. She needed to lick Maggie's ears, and nothing was going to stop her. She covered Maggie's ear with whipped yogurt, and proceeded to lick it off. "You lick my ears so good," Maggie moaned. Ariana's tongue started to move inside Maggie's ear, and Maggie couldn't contain her pleasure. " **PLEASE! LICK MY EARS ARIANA! DEEPER! DEEPER**!" As Ariana was licking Maggie's ear, she could hear footsteps outside. She thought it was nothing, and kept going. The footsteps grew louder, and Ariana started to worry. All of a sudden, Carly burst in through the door. " _ **What the fuck is this?**_ " she said. "Ummm...." Maggie said, Ariana's tongue deep in her ear. "Threesome?" Carly said, out of nowhere. "Um....... sure?" Maggie said. Soon, Ariana was licking Maggie's ear, Maggie was licking Carly's ear, and Carly was licking Ariana's ear.


End file.
